Arkham Dread
by tommon360
Summary: Hello after watching the ending (go watch the ending of arkham knight to understand this story)and seeing how Dishonored 2 is coming I decided doing this story enjoy
1. Chapter 1:Victory

**Labratory**

There was a man in a ragged mask with a brown trench coat while having a gauntlet and some black boots while the other man tied to the chair had a mechanical grey and black suit with a cape

"Do you see Gotham you have no savior no hope no batman" said the man before injecting the man with his syringes

The batman grew dark veins all over his face and eyes turned a light green until a moment later they disappeared

"I'm not afraid crane" said the batman

"Impossible without fear life is meaningless" said crane pulling out a gun to shoot batman only for his gun to be shot right of his hand by a sniper wearing a red mask and then the sniper shot at one of the bracers that tied Batman down to the chair Crane tried desperately to inject Batman again only to for Batman to choke him with one hand and grab his gauntlet in the other hand

"No!"said the man been choked while his own claw was about to be injected in him

"What's wrong scared?said the batman while injecting crane with his own claw

The batman shoved crane out of his hold once he did crane removed the claw only to start hallucinating from the injection

He started seeing images of bats around him and the whole room turned orange crane tried to swat the bats and then started seeing a demonic part bat part men and so only thing he did was scream in pure fear while running only to be punched in the face by a man with glasses who looked to be in his 50's wearing a cop uniform then the police officer bent down to pick up the boy that was wounded by the shot

"He's strong he's going to be okay"said the police officer

"Look after him Jim look after them have been a good friend the best I could ask you were there at the beginning now you get to see how it ends"said the batman turning around before getting shot in the face with a pistol

"Your incredibly right you do get to see how it ends I wasn't able to make you feel the most agonizing fear in the world but I have won at killing the batman  
said crane smirking

"No!"said jim in shock right before a bullet was put through his head

"How?'said the boy scowling

"How?How did I beat the Batman little robin how did I beat how did I kill him I always keep two pistols with me one as a spare learned that lesson from Harvey Dent"said crane curious with a smirk

"How are you not affected by your fear toxin?"said Robin

"I have exposed myself to my most deadliest fear toxins for years I have no fear gues my life is meaningless as well that was all a act I saw another opportunity to kill I took it thanks to Bruce showing mercy I played my part and here where are now thanks to your mentors self righteousness it got him killed and now it will seal your fate as well"said the man about shoot the boy until the gun was blasted out of his hand again and he would have also had a bullet through his head as well if he didn't dodge into cover

"Ah Jason is still out there shooting he's a fool he was so worried about getting vengeance he didn't realize what modifications I did to the suit"said the man while taking out the remote

As Jason saw the remote and how his whole suit was lit up by red lights he knew that was his last moments until finally the suit exploded killing Jason

"And as for you let fear guide even in death"said crane picking up the gun and shooting robin in the head with it

"Jonathan Crane or better known as Scarecrow"said a voice

"Who's there"said the man looking around the room only to find nobody

(It can't be swat I got this placed locked down)said Scarecrow nervous

"Let's go to my realm so it will be easier to talk"said the voice

 **The Void**

As soon as Scarecrow blinked and opened his eyes again he saw buildings were crumbled and broken around him while levitating and the same place he stood at was floating too then the whole sky was purple like they were in space

"Hello I am known as the outsider"said the outsider

"What do you want" said the Scarecrow scowling

"You interest me Crane out of all the adversaries Bruce Wayne has faced you were the one who defeated him proving to be more dangerous than Bruce Wayne's greatest adversary The Joker" said the outsider

"I have studied the bat for years I have failed at killing him for the last time and now I have defeated him so there is nothing that will stop all of Gotham from feeling terror" said Scarecrow smiling in victory

"But how will people fear if they have no hope" said the Outsider

"What?" said Scarecrow confused

"Gotham has no one to save them so they have no fear because they know they are going to die they can't even fear death anymore" said the Outsider

"Be quiet can't you see I have made them feel horror unimaginable at Batman's death" said the Scarecrow furious

"You have only made them feel hopeless and now suicidal the Batman was the best thing to happen to you people had fear that one day what if Batman can't save me from Scarecrow what if Batman can't cure me of this fear toxin what if Batman is defeated by Scarecrow and now that fear has come true they have nothing else to fear not even you to them you are now just another psychotic who has no other purpose in life" said the Outsider

"Shut up" said the Scarecrow trying to shoot the Outsider

The bullets just phased right through the outsider and then the gun just disintegrated

"I'll forgive you for trying to harm me but know let me show you how the Batman came to be " said the Outsider

 **Theater**

"We're am I" said Scarecrow

"You'll find out just watch" said the outsider

A little boy with his parents came walking out the theater

*Is that"said Scarecrow shocked pointing to the little boy

"Meet Bruce Wayne" said the outsider

Just then a man with a coat and pants came out the shadows with a pistol aimed at them

"Give me all your money I know you got something with those types of clothes" said the mugger

"Please don't do this" said the mother

"Do you think this a fucking joke bitch get me that necklace" said the mugger

Just then the father grabbed the man's gun struggling with him

"He's about to die and so will his mother Bruce Wayne will have no parents giving birth to his counterpart the Batman

Suddenly Scarecrow jumped in and injected the man with fear toxin

" Run!"warned the scarecrow

The parents and Bruce Wayne ran away from the alley as fast as they could

"You will experience the most horrorfic fear in your life and if I see you ever again I will kill you understand?" said Scarecrow

Y-Yes"said the criminal shaking while running away screaming

"Why did you save them you didn't know them" said the outsider

"I don't know" said the Scarecrow

"I think I know its because you felt the same he felt not having a father or mother to love you feeling that pain or maybe you wanted to destroy the existence of batman completely" said the outsider

"I don't know" said the scarecrow

"Let's go back"said the outsider

 **The Void**

"You have impressed me not once but twice for not only revealing Bruce Wayne's deepest secret but also killing the great detective which is why I offer you two gifts my first is my mark"said the outsider.

Soon there was a strange marked burned into Scarecrow"s right hand where his gauntlet was that just disintegrated

" You will not need that weapon anymore for now you can control fear itself you can also summon crows and turn invisible for a minute and now for my second gift another chance at life now go!"said the outsider

"Oh and do realize saving Bruce's Parents will be the biggest change to your new life" said the Outsider

Then everything faded to black

 **Chapter End**


	2. Chapter 2:Scarecrow

**22 years later**

 **Warehouse**

It was a dark Saturday night when suddenly a orange van ran into the side of the warehouse crumbling the brick wall 7 robbers got out of the Van 4 men and 3 woman

"Okay people this is a small job we got 20 minutes tops to get these guns in the van and get the hell out of here before the Cops come Black Mask hates failure and you know exactly what he will do when he hears or sees failure we need to at least load 15 crates let's spread out and hurry"said the man who seemed to be the leader

"It's been awhile and tonight is the first time Scarecrow will appear and beat these guys bloody"said Scarecrow standing on top of a ledge

 **Flashback 15years earlier**

(Hmph when the outsider said I would have a new life I didn't think he meant I would be coming out the womb again)said Jonathan Crane

"Interesting this mark makes me really control fear I can lower the people's fear to only being a little nervous to increasing so high they die of heart attack.I can also control what people are afraid of and then I can really make crows appear and turn invisible I can only make 4 crows appear but maybe I can increase the number with practice good thing I can test this on animals and my so wonderful Grandma when she thinks she can punish me"said Jonathan

"Jonathan!"said his grandma

(Speak of the devil)said Jonathan

"Damn it!You filthy shit that's the fucking 6th time you skipped Sunday School you will be punished"said the Grandma kicking open the door to his room

"I don't see the point of going to that service especially with such a disgusting woman like you"said Jonathan

"That's it I don't know how I've been letting you slide with this back talk but it ends tonight I think it's time I put you in my little crow cage"said Grandma with a smirk trying to grab Jonathan only for her smirk to turn into a terrified frown and she started sweating like crazy soon she started seeing a million little Jonathan's surrounding her with dark eyes

"Leave now"demanded Jonathan as mark on his started to glow

"D-Demon I want you out of my house you satan"said grandma backing out of the room while tripping over her chair

(Damn it I overdid it with the fear I increased the power too much whatever it's about time I left this traumatizing place)said Jonathan

"Fine then this place has gave me nothing but pain"said Jonathan walking out the front door

"Jonathan"said grandma

 **Flashback ended**

"Man reliving those nightmares to get revenge was the best satisfaction but enough of Memory Lane"said Scarecrow jumping off the ledge and busted through the roof then landing and running to hide

"What the hell was that"said one of the robbers

"Uh I don't know"said the other robber

"Well go check it out dip shit"said the first robber

"Oh yeah right"said the second robber taking out his gun

As the robber slowly spun around seeing nothing but boxes around him then all of a sudden the gun was smacked out his hand and lifted up with a choke hold and then punched in the face knocking the robber out

"Hey asshole did you get lost"said the robber taking out his gun only to be put in a sleeperhold and slowly dozing off to sleep making the assailant release his hold

" Looks like those years with that old man really helped"said Scarecrow

 **Flashback 8 years earlier**

"Damn running away from your home just to be put in a Foster Home is troublesome but my foster parents are much nicer I guess whatever but now I have to go to this shitty middle school" said Jonathan

"Hey crane we've been looking all over for you" said the boy smirking while 5 other boys started surrounding him

"You know it's really not a good idea to keep fighting me you might have gotten lucky last time and came out on top but now I got my boys backing me up and we also got some fun new toys to try out" said the boy while his buddies had baseball bats with nails in them slingshots and brass knuckles

"So are you going to do my work or do we have to kick your ass first skinny" said the boy while his buddies giggled

"I'm not doing shit for you why don't you take that baseball bat and shove it your ass" said Jonathan

"Get em!" said the boy

 **12 minutes later**

"Looks like your not getting your homework done again looks like your grade will improve from a F- to a E congratulations" said Jonathan

"F-Fuck"cough" you"said the bully barely able to breathe from his broken ribs while his buddies rolled around in pain while bloody

But crane was also a little bloody as well and had a eye swollen shut

"Looks like I'm starting to get use to the pain this is like 22nd time fighting ow!"said Jonathan noticing three nails lodged deep into the side of his ribs he pulled them out grunting in intense pain and throwing the nails on the ground which were soaked in gory bloody

(I'm tough but even if I'm tough something still can seriously happened to my body one day like being paralyzed or brain damage I need to really learn how to fight from what I studied about Bruce Wayne when he fought my men he seemed to be proficient in martial arts maybe that's what I should do)said Jonathan wiping the blood of his face

"Jonathan Crane"said a strange man wearing a suit with tannish skin and a full grown beard

"Who are you?"said Crane

"Just some crazy man on a little vacation and you're tough but I can teach some fighting skills to you if you want any my name is Claude De Frey"said Claude

(Well son of a bitch)"Okay sure but isn't Claude a girl's name"said Jonathan

"Hahaha yes and if you tease me about it you will have more then some broken ribs so when do you wanna start"said the man

"Now"said Jonathan putting up his fists

"Fine but I'll go easy on you since you're already injured"said Claude getting into a stance

 **Flashback Ended**

"Now to get the ladies"said Scarecrow lurking through the shadows

"Sigh fuck me"said a girl dropping a crate

"This shit is so much easier to load with the guys around why that fucking idiot tell us to spread out"said the other girl

"He just wants us to cover more ground and we got 8 minutes left let's hurry "said the first girl

Suddenly the lights shut off

Then the four robbers were alerted and drew there guns

"Someone out there"said the leader

"Just your friendly guy that has no brain that helps you scare away your problems"said Scarecrow giggling

"Listen up asshole this isn't funny turn back on the lights"said one of the girls

"Oh missy don't tell me you're afraid of the dark"said Scarecrow

Soon the lights cut back on and Scarecrow was standing on a tall stack of crates right in front of the robbers in his new costume he had a dark brown trench coat that was much shorter almost to jacket height he was now wearing black jeans with black boots a plain black shirt with his scarecrow mask with the hood partially covering it and he had the same four holes on his mask but this time the holes were so dark they didn't show his teeth or eyes

"What the hell who is this freak"said the leader

"Let's just waste em"said one guy

Every robber aimed there gun at Scarecrow only for a thousand crows to come out of his body in a swarm flying around the victims while they screamed in terror the leader got away with one girl by getting in the van and then shifting in reverse out the the broken wall and driving down the street burning his tires making skid marks the three robbers that got left behind got viciously attacked leaving claw marks all over their face until one girl just fell to the ground in a death like state

"Guess my fear cuts deeper"said Scarecrow holding out his hand absorbing all the crows back into his hands

The other two robbers fainted from the pain

"Now for the last two"said Scarecrow walking out of the huge hole in the wall

 **Street**

"Fuck Fuck Fuccck,Black mask is going to kill us both"said the leader

"Relax men will figure out what to tell him"said the girl

"Oh yeah like what we got beat by a rag doll that had no guns but a thousand crows shooting out his ass"said the robber making a left turning down another street only to see Scarecrow down the street

"You've got to be fucking kidding me,alright come on mother fucker"said the leader revving his engine

"What the hell are you doing"said the girl

"Playing chicken"said the leader taking his foot off the brake speeding his way down the street only for Scarecrow to jump over the van knowing the leader would take the bait as he threw down small metallic balls with sharp razors coming out of them before they got to this street and they easily tore through the tires making the vehicle flip out of control until it crashed into a brick wall the girl stayed in the car her face was cut on her right cheek from the broken glass and the blood trickled down her face as she stayed there praying the man would leave them alone while the leader tried to crawl out the car and he finally got out through the window and was trying his best to crawl down the street thanks to his legs being pierced with shards of glass but then Scarecrow picked up the leader by his collar and slammed him against a wall while still holding him

"H-Hey buddy go easy on m- aarrgh!"said the robber trying to pull his gun out and shoot Scarecrow in the face only for the gun to be knocked out his hand and then punched in the face breaking his nose

"Ahh damn it why are you doing this just let us go we don't want any trouble let us go and I promise you Black Mask will make you a rich men"said the leader smirking while holding his broken nose

 **Flashback 7 years earlier**

"Jonathan where have you been"said a blonde lady in a business suit

"Just practicing like usual with Claude so how's the house selling going Sarah"said Jonathan covered in sweat

"Well at least call me so I know you're alright the house selling is going great and can you please call me Mom it would be nice"said Sarah

"I'll try um why are all the lights off"said Jonathan

"Haha,SURPRISE!"said not only Sarah but a dark haired men wearing slacks and a nice tucked in shirt sitting at a table with cake with candles lit along with a little blonde haired girl with her hair in pig tails wearing a red poke a dot dress as the lights came on

"Congratulations on heading to college early and it's only your first year in High School I'm so proud of you"said Sarah

"Me too bud"said the dark haired men

"I love you big brotha"said the blonde haired girl

As everybody started hugging Jonathan

(What is this I don't know what this is why am I so happy and sad at the same time)said Jonathan as he started crying

"Jonathan are you okay"said Sarah

"Yeah Mom it's nothing"said Jonathan wiping his tears away

 **1 week later**

Jonathan was jogging his way home as his last exercise of the day as soon he started seeing his house he also saw the house was on fire and a man was throwing gasoline all over it

"Hey what the hell are you doing!"shouted Jonathan

The shout frightend the man and he took off

Jonathan ran inside the house as fast as he could while choking on the fumes he barely could see thanks to the stinging in his eyes

"Mom!"said Jonathan

"Jonathan!"yelled Sarah

Jonathan immediately start searching for the noise until he came to a door he started kicking the door with all his strength until it finally came down on his seventh try he saw Sarah laying on the bed surrounded by fire

"No!"said Jonathan jumping through the ring of fire and grabbing his mother off the bed and running as fast as he could out the house once he got outside he layed her on the soft grassy ground

"Mom what happened where's dad and sis"said Jonathan scared

"Oh sweetheart their dead and I don't think I'm going to make it either"said Sarah showing her wound on her stomach where she was cut so deep you could see her intestines and she already lost a lot of blood

"The man killed both your sister and your father he tried to get me too so I locked myself in my room and I guessed he decided to burn down the house"said Sarah

"No no no you'll be alright"said Jonathan starting to cry

"I'm so sorry Jonathan I have always loved you and you make me so proud but it's my time to go just promise me you won't go back to being hateful and mad because I know your better just promise me"said Sarah

"Yeah I promise"said Jonathan with streaks of tears running down his face while he started to hear police sirens

"Oh baby I love you and be happy"said Sarah placing a kiss on Jonathan's cheek and finally taking her last breath then Jonathan closed her eyes and placed one kiss on Sarah's cheek then falling to the ground uncontrollably sobbing

 **Flashback Ended**

"Hehehe why do I do this because of people like you who make people's lives feel like shit but I'll let that comment slide because I'm better than that instead I wan't you to give Mask a warning tell him I'm watching him tell him the Scarecrow is watching and if you I see you doing something like this again I'll kill you got that"said the Scarecrow

"Y-Y-Yeah"said the leader while the scarecrow released is grip and the leader limped down the street as fast as he could

Then Scarecrow walked back to the Van and took the girl out the car

"No!"whine"no!"said the girl

"There's nothing to be afraid of I just want you to stay here and let the cops know that there's someone better than them and his name is Scarecrow can you handle that"said Scarecrow

"Yes"said the girl trying her best to understand afraid of asking twice

Just then Scarecrow disappeared and it frightened the girl more as she just sat against a lamp poll

 **Next Day**

"Hello I'm Vicki Vale today's top story is a new vigilante in town but most would agreed he's more anti hero then hero as he injured 6 out of 7 of the robbers trying to rob a warehouse filled with weapons one died of shock the doctors said the injuries were horrific two of the robbers had both of their faces clawed to where they became disfigured and three other robbers are now in custody one of the robbers a female has confessed which has know lead us to believe that a Scarecrow exist Commissioner Gordon what do think of this Scarecrow incident"said Vicki Vale

"There is no such thing as Scarecrow just a van incident"said Gordon

"As for the last robber he has somehow miraculously escaped his whereabouts now are unknown"said Vicki Vale before the television was turned off

"Y-Ya see boss we were attacked this guy was incredible we ha"said the leader before getting shot in the head by a man in a white suit white a black skull mask on and a smoking pistol in his hand

"7 people with guns against one man who is unarmed fucking disappointments,throw the body in the garbage that's where he fucking belongs"said the man to one of the guards

"What shall we do sir"said the other guy

"Let him have his fun for a little while then we strike I want this guy alive so I can teach him something for butting into my business"said the man

 **Chapter Ended**


	3. Chapter 3:Upgrades

**4 months later**

Scarecrow was jumping from rooftop to rooftop in a regular shirt and jeans with shoes wearing a ragged mask over his face until he jumped through a open window into a apartment room that was very plain except for the big green question mark on the wall and the room was lit with a green light coming for a lamp before it was shut off by a brown haired man with glasses wearing a green buttoned up shirt with question marks all over it and black shorts with socks on

"You sure know how to make a entrance John"said the brown haired man

"Like there was any other way,anyways is the suit done"said Scarecrow taking off the ragged mask reavling a brown haired man who had a slim but muscled physique

 **Flashback 1 month earlier**

"This is bad Edward is starting to send me clues"said Scarecrow holding a green envelope in his hand opening it up to see a letter inside that wrote Hello Scarecrow did you know I will be your greatest foe if so I will surely strike the final blow Sincerely,Riddler

(He is the only guy I got along with besides Harley Quinn I don't want to fight my best friend)said Scarecrow before crashing through the window of a apartment building

(Edward had a lot of hideouts but I recall this one being one of his favorites)said Scarecrow kicking down the door to a apartment room

In their was the brown haired man sitting in his chair smiling at Scarecrow like he anticipated him coming here

"I'm impressed Master of Fear you did well getting here"said the brown haired man

"Edward cut the act I don't want to fight you"said Scarecrow

At first Edward had a shocked expression then he straightened out his face

"I'm shocked are you not the crusader who knocked"said Riddler confused

"Man you really do have trouble not trying to use riddles"said Scarecrow

"What?Erm- I mean you are nuts or you surely got guts calling me distraught"said riddler

"I know you Edward Nigma you were child like me once abused for being the genius that you are your father afraid of you being a star"said Scarecrow

Riddler pulled out a gun and he aimed it at Scarecrow then he aimed at his own head

"S-shut up you know nothing I greater than all of you all of you!"said Edward twitching uncontrollably

Scarecrow walked slowly towards Edward,Edward tried to warn Scarecrow not to move but he kept walking until he slowly took the gun out of his hand Scarecrow patted Edward on the shoulder Edward fell to the ground and started crying Scarecrow sat against the wall waiting for the Riddler to recollect himself and then comfort him soon Edward wiped the tears from his face

"I know what it's like to be abused but you have to be strong and maintain your sanity because that's what keeps you going"said Scarecrow

"Thank you but what am I supposed to do know I want to reedem myself I want to help people just like you do"said Edward

"No Edward it's to dangerous out there you can help me by giving me gadgets and weapons also try to sort out your life try to find a job you are pretty smart"said Scarecrow removing his mask

"W-What are you doing"said Edward looking away not wanting to see the man under the mask who helped changed his life

"It's okay"said Scarecrow

When he saw Scarecrow you could see a white dude with brownish hair with green eyes that was still stripping off his costume

"My name is Jonathan Crane now we both have nothing to hide from each other I'm trusting my costume with you try to improve it is that okay with you"said Jonathan giving Edward his Scarecrow costume

"Sure I'll try my best"said Edward smiling

"That's all I ask"said Jonathan smiling

 **Flashback Ended**

"How are you doing with your compulsion"said Jonathan

"It's better but I still can't help but say one riddle to somebody a day it's annoying this stress relieving ball is helping out a lot thanks for asking"said Edward squishing a ball

"Ah what about your new job"said Jonathan

"I work at Wayne Tech now that's where I stole some of the gadgets I needed to help to modify your suit and then their's the other gadgets which I made myself with your classic chemistry set"said Edward

"Normally I wouldn't let you steal but I need it for my costume"said Jonathan

"I've modified it a bit and gave you a few new gadgets"said Edward walking to his closet and taking out the costume the mask had small bolts around the neck area and it was the same except for the mouth which now was cut like it had sharp teeth the jacket was the same except now it had small pouches on both sides of the chest area then the pants were like they usually were but now they had small squared pouch holders strapped around the thigh area the boots were the same except now they had a white light flashing from the bottom

"Alright I've modifed the mask a bit now it acts more like a gas mask now you have your own oxygen and you won't be able to breathe in foreign toxins in combat situations you can also go underwater too then the mask also let's you see normal,thermal,night vision and x-ray now for the jacket the jacket releases up to 400,000 volts when gripped very firmly or about to be torn then I added pouches and what's inside the pouches is acid canisters when set off and it can easily melt through a concrete wall also I kinda took the liberty of making most of your costume bulletproof the shirt under the jacket is totally bulletproof able to take high caliber rounds and shotgun shells along with the pants and mask but you might get a little headache after taking a shot to head since the mask is not as impact proof as your other clothing then the pouches on your legs contain pumpkin bombs and when they explode they create tough goo that sticks crimnals togther or too walls and the only way to get free is to completely melt it or freeze it then I have added a belt to it"said Edward showing a plantinum belt with small metal cylinders attached to it

"Interesting"said Jonathan grabbing the belt

"Once you press on the top of one of the metal cylinders it fires a high concetrated laser strong enough to cut through thick steel and possibly the toughest metals and when you press on the metal plate in the middle of the belt it will fire a emp turning off all electronics in a five mile radius now for the final touches I've added a wrist mounted guns that fire sleep darts the gloves you have now are also bullet proof and will allow you climb up walls along with your shoes that are also bullet proof and you can stick to any surface as long as it's not slipperry"said Edward

"Thank you I will pay you back"said Jonathan taking his costume and putting in a briefcase while walking out the door

"Oh one more thing Jonathan"said Edward while Jonathan turned around

"You can communicate with me through the device in your mask so if you ever want to call for help or whatever just tap on the right side of your neck and you don't have to pay me back you already have by saving me from myself"said Edward

 **Wayne Tech Office Late at Night**

"Hmm"said a white men with dark hair

"Is something bothering you "said a black men with glasses and grey hair

"No Lucius everything is under control I was just looking over your security you've done a good job take the night off"said

"As you wish "said Lucius

(Interesting someone has taken a small batch of tech from our stock it's probably nothing if it happens again I'll have them killed but right now my focus is perfecting a suit to kill this Scarecrow at first he was a myth but with crime depleting rapidly he's more than that he is a threat that will soon come after me and I can't let that happen now that I got these people under my control and doing what I want)said with a smirk

 **Chapter End**


	4. Chapter 4:Hack and Slash

**2 weeks later**

"And here I am again at asylum doing psychology again"said Jonathan sitting at his desk wearing a white coat and a worker suit while eating lunch

"Hey crane u-um mind if I sit with you"said a shy blonde haired girl with glasses also wearing a white coat and a worker suit

"Be my guest"said Jonathan

"Sorry I just wanted to talk to someone on my lunch break not a lot of people here and the ones that are here are"said the blonde haired girl

"Are mean,dangerous,insane or just hitting on "said Jonathan smirking

"Y-Yeah"said the blonde haired girl while giggling and blushing

"Hey it's okay Harleen don't worry if you need to talk to someone I'm your guy after all we are friends"said Jonathan smiling

"Y-Yeah we're friends okay!"said Harleen smiling

 **Night 11:55**

"Another boring night it seems not much crime since they know I will kill people Bruce Wayne was too soft he could have easily killed all of us and would have been done with it"said Scarecrow on a rooftop

"Help!"said a screaming lady

Scarecrow ran to the noise until he found a girl crying in a alley looking like she was about to be raped by three guys that were grabbing her

"Oh boy there is always some men who can't keep their dick in their pants I guess I'll just bruise them up a little not much harm done to the woman"said Scarecrow

Scarecrow jumped into the alley and easily beat up the trio with a flurry of punches

"Now run along now missy"said Scarecrow

"Oh are you that Scarecrow guy can I get ya autograph"said the lady

"Seriously lady you have to go before this guy's"said Scarecrow before he got smashed over the head by a metal trash can then soon 6 guys came out of nowhere and start stomping on Scarecrow until he threw the guys of him and started punching the guys again

"The old damsel in distress trick nice"said Scarecrow before getting shot in the stomach

"Yeah but this damsel has a gun for a nice little touch"said the lady smiling

Soon Scarecrow fell to the ground

"That hurt I ought make you suck my fat cock for that fucker"said one of the men rubbing his throbbing chin

"Hey let's take a peak under the mask"said one other men grinning about to grab Scarecrow's Mask

"Wait!Let's take him to Black Mask he will reward us big time if we bring him alive more than bringing a dead body"said a another guy

"Good idea but we have to hurry the freak will die of blood loss if we wait around toss him in the trunk of the car I need four people to come with me the rest you stay here"said another man

 **Trunk of the car**

(Sigh honestly do these idiots ever think to check the body whatever just play possum a little while longer so I can have a little talk with Black Mask)said Scarecrow

 **Black Mask's Hideout**

The two men was carrying Scarecrow by grabbing him by the waist and lifting him off the ground but not high enough to where Scarecrow wasn't dragging his feet and then there were two other men standing behind walking

"Hehe I can't wait for Black Mask to promote us and give us that big juicy reward"said one guy carrying Scarecrow

"Whew this guy is heavier than he looks hey you up freak carrying you ain't no walk in the park"said the other guy

"That's okay I can walk from here"said Scarecrow kicking both of the guys off him and into walls

"What?"said the guy against the wall before getting his face stomped into the wall knocking him unconscious the other guy against the wall was about pull out his gun right before he got stabbed in the throat by one of Scarecrow's knives that he threw

(Good thing I carry my own gadgets I need this to be a silent mission can't let Black Mask have a chance to escape )said Scarecrow

The two guys tried to sucker punch him from behind only to be grabbed by their throats lifted up off the ground and there heads smashed togther before falling to the ground

 **Black Mask Office**

Black Mask was standing there looking out the window while watching the city down below

"Not a lot security you got here"said Scarecrow

"Of course I sent them all home I only need one body guard against you I've been watching you this whole time doing your whole crime fighting bull shit I would be a fool to fight you head to head you're too brutal to powerful but I know just the man to cut you down to size"said Black Mask snapping his fingers

Soon a bald head white men came out wearing a dark coat the sleeves were long enough to cover his whole arms while wearing black pants

"Oh ho it is you I finally get to see you my name is Victor Zsasz you will be my next victim I have a special place to keep your mark you will be the mark on my body as one of the victims I gutted like a little pig"said throwing knives out of one of his sleeves that Scarecrow dodged

"I see you two have some things to sort out I'll just be leaving"said Black Mask walking out a door

"Come back!You son of a bitch"said Scarecrow trying to run after Black Mask only to be stop by throwing knives

"Now now you shouldn't ignore a person in need this will be over quickly all I need to do is gut you and pull out your entrails then you can go upon your way little guppy"said Zsasz giggling

Scarecrow punched the man square in the face making the man fall to the floor Scarecrow thought it was over until he felt sharp stinging pain looking behind him he saw 4 knives lodged deep into the right side of his back

"Oh my I thought those knives would go right through you they are incredibly sharp"said Zsasz getting up while knives started levitating around his arm

"What the hell?!"said Scarecrow confused

"Oh you must be so confused here behold these gauntlets carry a magnetic charge assigned to the blades i carry so can throw them levitate them and control how they move"said Zsasz rolling up his sleeve to show one of the gauntlets that were black and mechanical like

"I see then what about this"said Scarecrow throwing a pumpkin bomb that exploded on his right arm into a messy white foamy goop that covered the whole arm when Zsasz tried to slash at it

"What?"said Zsasz trying to rip off the goop but failed to

"Yeah good luck with that"said Scarecrow before throwing another pumpkin bomb that exploded and covered Zsasz whole body in goop

"No,no,no I was so close to having my mark you can not deny me that mark"said Zsasz

"Now tell me what you know"said Scarecrow before grabbing Zsasz's throat

"And why should I"said Zsasz

"Now!"said Scarecrow while the mark on his right hand started to glow

Zsasz started seeing the goop turning into his parents that kept telling him they were ashamed of what he did with their fortune

"We should have never had you"said the mother

"You're a disgrace a punk you're no son of mine just a fool who she have died a long time ago"said the father

"Gaaaahhhh!Make it stop,stop it!"said Zsasz in terror

"This can all go away as soon as you tell me where Black Mask is going next and where did you get the tech"said Scarecrow

"But I seriously don't know anything"said Zsasz before getting knocked out

"Damn what a waist the power of my fear cripples even the most strong willed people it would be hard for him to lie I have no black mask and no anwsers on where he gets this weapon,wait a second"said Scarecrow noticing his other arm was still sticking out and then he pulled back the sleeve to see where the weapon was manufactured from

"WayneTech?"said Scarecrow

 **Chapter End**


	5. Chapter 5:Origins

**8 months later on Christmas Eve**

The dark haired man was standing in his home in a business suit having a glass of wine in his hand slowly sipping from it while staring out the window to the dark horizon that he called night while watching the illuminating lights from the city and the tiny white snow flakes that seem to fall from the sky

"It's Christmas Eve Master Bruce and night at that shouldn't you get out those clothes and have a nice cup of coffee I made for you before going to bed"said a lady in a suit with light brown hair made into a bun slowly waiting a answer

"Clareci tell me how do you kill a men that controls fear?"said Bruce still staring out the window

"U-Um I'm not quite sure sir"said Clareci

"You let their fear that they control turn into hatred and that hatred that everyone has for that men will slowly consume him to the point he is slowly starved by madness and dementia"said Bruce

"I see sir"said Clareci

"Leave the city for a week Clareci I have already bought your passport you can go somewhere nice"said Bruce

"But sir I can't just leave you all by yourself"said Clareci

"Clareci you now how this works your my servant and I wish for you to leave for now enjoy your Christmas alone I have something big planned"said Bruce before taking another sip from his wine

"Very well sir"said Clareci bowing and leaving the room

(It's time,it's time for the people,it's time for fear,it's time for the Scarecrow,and it is time for the world to experience something worse than fear madness)said Bruce

 **Blackgate Prison**

"P-P-Please no more"said the black man bruised and bloody having a bandage over his right eye

"Awww what's wrong too scared"said the thug with a black skull mask on and a bat in his hand

"I believe that's my line"said Scarecrow taking the bat out the thug's hands and swinging it at his face knocking him out

"A-A-A-AHHHHH!"said the black men crawling away

"Shhhhhh you wouldn't know where Black Mask is"said Scarecrow

"He said he was here for Commissioner Loeb please don't kill me"said the black man

"Much obliged"said Scarecrow

 **7 minutes later**

A thug with a black mask was just standing near the jail cell while tapping his feet waiting until he was suddenly grabbed by his throat and lifted up

"You wouldn't happen to know where the black mask is"said Scarecrow as the thug started uncontrollably shake

"H-He's going to the execution chamber"said the thug

"Thank you"said Scarecrow before chopping the thug on the neck making him go unconscious

 **Execution Chamber**

"Damn I'm too late it looks like they left and killed the commissioner I have to catch up to them quick"said Scarecrow while looking at the dead commissioner inside the gas chamber

 **Rooftop**

"Damn it I'm always one step behind today looks like black mask already left"said Scarecrow

 **Slash**

Soon Scarecrow realized there was a giant three clawed slash mark across his chest but he didn't see anyone until a humanoid fish like men who was blue all over with claws that were 8 inches thick and 7 inches long and he had webbed feet while wearing jeans that came down to his knees and he jumped on Scarecrow's chest sending him to the ground while both his hands were grabbed

"MMMMmmm dinner time"said the fish men about to take a bite out of Scarecrow only to be headbutted and kicked off

"Who the hell are you"said Scarecrow while getting up

"Name's Waylon Jones but you can call me well...Piranzor"said Piranzor dashing so fast Scarecrow barely could see him

(I see he's fast but not so strong just by seeing they way he fights which means)said Scarecrow grabbing Piranzor's arm

"Gaaaah"said Piranzor in pain

"I can easily force him into submission"said Scarecrow

"Let go of me freak"said Piranzor

"I think it's impossible to hold yourself in the first place but I guess you should let go of yourself"said Scarecrow

"Hahaha oh you think this is a joke wait till Black Mask's Assassins get through with you once one of them kills you they are going to be famous and rich-Gaaaaaahhhhhh!"said Piranzor before his arm was broken

"Well that's all the information I need hmm what's this a drone maybe I can use this to track Black Mask sigh this is going to be one busy night"said Scarecrow taking the memory card out of the small machine that was damaged

"Hold it right there you son of a bitch"said a cop pointing his gun

"I'm taking you in"said Jim Gordon pointing his gun

"Not likely"said Scarecrow before crows started swarming all around them until the cops were completely blind and shooting randomly in different places until the swarm finally disappeared and Scarecrow was no where to be found

"Hehehe there is no such thing as Scarecrow eh?"said a cop

 **Chapter End**


End file.
